


now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: yakulev week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Day At The Beach, Disney World & Disneyland, Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unfortunate trips with the Haibas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed

**Author's Note:**

> emetophobia warn + dead animal (it's a fish) mention)
> 
> title from the go-go's "vacation" lmao

It's not that Yaku hates the Haibas. Rather, he loves the Haibas, very much so. They're more like family than even his own biological family. But the one thing that Yaku absolutely cannot stand is traveling with the Haibas.

 

* * *

 

His very first experience traveling with the Haibas was actually Haiba-lite. Instead of the entire clan, it was only Lev, his older siblings Anton and Dina, and himself, all crammed together in Ivanya's tank of a car. Anton, having called shotgun, had the luxury of sitting up front next to Ivanya, leaving Yaku to sit wedged between Dina and the door.

It was supposed to just be Yaku and Lev, going to see a concert together, but apparently when Ivanya heard how late they would be out she had volunteered to serve as taxi so they wouldn't have to stress about catching the train. A nice, relaxing car ride with Ivanya sounded much better than a crowded train, so they were quick to take her up on her offer. And it would have been fine if it were just the three of them. Yaku didn't know Ivanya very well, but she seemed nice enough, so he didn't mind having her around.

But then Lev had blabbed to Dina about the concert and, unlike Ivanya, she and Yaku were very well acquainted. And she hated Yaku. No way was she going to allow his "dirty paws anywhere near her precious, innocent baby brother," and so their group of three had turned into a group of four. And then Dina had insisted Anton come because he would love it (or so she claimed, but Yaku had a nagging suspicion that she was just using her twin to further cock block Yaku (Although he really hadn't had anything planned besides just going to the concert. Honestly he was not some kind of sex-crazed maniac.), and that was how Anton had gotten roped along.

So Yaku's stuck, crammed against the Ivanya's back car door, because somehow Dina manages to take up a ridiculously large amount of room for someone who wasn't that much bigger than Yaku (two centimeters—two _measly_ centimeters, it barely even counts). Lev, somehow oblivious to Yaku's suffering, is happy to just gab away with Ivanya, Dina, and even Anton—despite the fact that he's got his earbuds jammed in his ears and isn't even looking at Lev.

Yaku stares forlornly at Lev from across Dina. He hadn't planned on anything happening, but he had imagined something...more than this. He tries to reach over to take Lev's hand, but Dina's attention immediately shifts away from the story Ivanya's telling to Yaku. She slaps his hand (literally slaps his hand, _who even does that?_ ) and gives him a Look. Yaku sighs and crosses his arms over his chest and resigns himself to the most miserable car trip ever.

Of course, he should have known after he had that thought, that he would be wrong. Not even fifteen minutes after slapping his hand away, Dina frowns and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Vanya, pull over."

"What? Now? I'm on the freeway, Dina. Can't it wait?"

"No," Dina says, looking too green for Yaku's comfort. "Pull over now."

Lev looks at her with wide eyes. "Dina, didn't you take your medicine?"

"It was only going to be an hour, I didn't think—" Dina clamps her mouth shut suddenly.

And then she turns to Yaku.

"Dina— _no_ ," Yaku says. He turns and starts cranking the window down, wishing Ivanya's car wasn't so old and hoping desperately that Dina's situation isn't nearly as grave as it seems. But he's too late, and suddenly all he hears is Dina retching and then he feels a wet warmth in his lap.

He freezes, window half-down, and slowly turns away from the window to look at Dina.

"I'm sorry," she quietly croaks at him, before hurling again.

 

* * *

 

He gets sunburned at Disneyland. Yaku can recall absolutely no other time in his life when he ever got sunburned. It's not for lack of sunblock. He definitely wears sunblock. Extra sunblock, in fact, because when he has to remind Lev to put some on and ends up applying it himself, Lev insists on returning the favor despite the fact that Yaku's already wearing some.

But that is the lot of Yaku's luck—sunburn. Sunburn _and_ food poisoning.

"Fuck that fucking mouse and his dumb ass castle," Yaku says into the toilet. "I don't even like Disneyland. Those teacups sucked."

Lev hums sympathetically and pats his back.

 

* * *

 

Yaku's first Haiba family outing with all of Lev's family is a camping trip. He sleeps on the ground. There are bears.

Dina never lets him live it down.

 

* * *

 

It can't get much worse, Yaku figures so when Lev's father takes him aside after dinner one day and says that he'd like for them to take a day trip somewhere, just the two of them, so that they can get to know each other better, Yaku doesn't think twice before saying yes. He's got a complicated relationship with his family, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still want the approval of Lev's.

When Haiba-san asks him what he'd like to do, Yaku shrugs and tells him that he can choose. They pick a day they're both free, and Haiba-san assures Yaku that he'll take care of all the arrangements, and that's that. Yaku shows up at the Haiba house when he's told to (four in the morning, and really that should have keyed him in to the fact that he was not going to enjoy what followed), kisses a very sleepy Lev goodbye, and then climbs in the car with Haiba-san.

"So," he asks, fastening his seat belt, "what are we doing?"

Haiba-san smiles excitedly at him as he sets the car in reverse. "Oh you'll love it," he assures Yaku. "I'm going to take you to my favorite fishing spot."

It's a good thing that Yaku has years of practice when it comes to smiling when he wants to scream due to obligatory family gatherings, because otherwise he's absolutely positive that the trip and his relationship with Lev would have ended right there.

"I don't know how to fish," he admits. "And I don't have a pole."

Haiba-san smiles at him again. "I have an extra pole. I'll show you how to catch and clean a fish. We'll eat what we catch for lunch, and bring the left overs home for everyone else."

Yaku suddenly realizes why Lev had dragged himself out of bed to see them off. He had come downstairs wrapped in a blanket and Yaku had kissed him and then Lev had asked if he was sure he would be alright. _He knew_ , Yaku realizes. He knew his father was going to take Yaku fishing and he just stood there and allowed it to happen. Yaku considers throwing himself out of the car. They're still going fairly slowly, surely any injuries he receives would be worth pain if it meant getting him out of fishing.

Thirteen and a half hours later, Yaku stumbles out of the car and heads straight for the bathroom. Lev trails after him and stands nervously in the doorway, watching as Yaku furiously scrubs his hands.

"Yaku—"

"I touched a fish, Lev. I _touched a fish_ ," Yaku says, voice rising in hysteria. "There was blood, and there were—inside it—and I touched it."

"I tried to tell you," Lev says, eying him with worry.

" _Well you should have tried harder_."

 

* * *

 

Somehow, someway, Lev convinces Yaku to go camping with his family again.

(Lev cheated, he absolutely cheated, because he honestly should know by now that he can't eat Yaku out first thing in the morning and then bring him breakfast in bed and then expect Yaku to actually pay attention to what he says. He cheated with orgasms and bacon and Yaku is never going to forgive him.)

Yaku sits silently in the van (far away from Dina) the entire way, a sense of dawning horror washing upon him the closer they get. This time, he knows what to expect, so he's (mostly) prepared and doesn't try to barricade himself in the van. Instead, he steps out of it, tentatively. When the campsite appears to be free of bears, he breaths a sigh of relief.

He's ready for this, he really is. He's camped with the Haibas before, so he knows what to expect. He knows he's going to sleep on the ground in a sleeping bag (this time he brought his own). He knows the toilet is nothing more than a glorified hole in the ground. He knows there's no cell phone reception anywhere except for on top of one large rock by the glorified hole toilets.

He is ready for this.

At least, he's ready for this until he finds a giant snake in his and Lev's tent.

Lev comes running when he hears Yaku's screams and then proceeds to frown at him and lecture him about not screaming out every time he sees a worm and honestly, Yaku-san it's probably just very confused it just wants some dirt.

Yaku sits angrily stewing in the tent for a good ten minutes afterward, and then spends another hour in there, because he can hear Dina waiting outside for him and the last thing he needs when he's sweaty and hot is Dina's teasing.

At night, after Lev's asleep, Yaku sneaks off to Dina's rock to text Kuroo. The path's a little overgrown, and he has to push aside a considerable amount of brush compared to their last camping trip. When he gets there, Dina and Anton are already there. Anton doesn't look up from his phone, but he does wave. Dina looks up and smiles at him.

"I promise there are no bears," she says, and even though Yaku knows she's teasing he still feels relieved. "I can't make any promises about giant, man-killing snakes though."

Yaku lets the barb pass, mostly because he owes her for sharing her and Anton's super secret cell phone spot with him. The three of them kneel awkwardly in silence over the rock for a while, and then Anton says he's going to bed and wanders off in the direction of camp, leaving Dina and Yaku alone. When Yaku stands a while later to head back himself, Dina tells him to wait.

"Let me finish sending this message, and I'll walk you back," she says. "I'll protect you from bears."

Yaku rolls his eyes, but lingers, and they walk back together.

By the next evening he's itchy and red and angry because how is he supposed to know what the difference is between poison sumc and other normal plants?

 

* * *

 

The Haibas go to the beach and invite Yaku along. His first inclination is to say no, because he's sure to get sunburned or attacked by sea gulls or stung by a jellyfish. His second inclination is to say no, because he isn't a big fan of going anywhere he's going to have to wear a swimsuit. But then Lev looks at him with puppy dog eyes and Yaku's resolve crumbles.

He makes sure to sit far away from Dina on the ride there, even though she insists adamantly that she remembered to take her car sickness medicine and he has nothing to worry about. When they get to the beach he slathers himself in so much sunblock he's left with a thick greasy second skin. He avoids standing too close to any food for fear of seagulls, and when he has to eat he gobbles his food up as quickly as he can. He stays away from the water to avoid riptides and jellyfish, contenting himself with sitting far back on the shore and waving at Lev, until Lev tromps up shore and pouts at him.

He allows Lev to drag him into the water, and he forgets about sunburn and seagulls and riptides and jellyfish. He and Lev team up for a game of chicken against Dina and Anton, and they win three out of five games.

At night, they light a bonfire and Lev curls up on his side, head in Yaku's lap. The family swaps stories, and Yaku finds himself laughing freely, hands tangled in Lev's hair, and unafraid of any potential miseries. Dina doesn't even say anything when he leans down and kisses Lev, although she and Viktor do cat-call them when Yaku and Lev stand and say they're going to bed early.

Still, if a little light teasing from his future siblings is the worst that happens, Yaku will gladly take it.


End file.
